someone to lean on
by of self
Summary: Sonny was the soul to his mate but Tawni was the yin to his yang. Chad/Tawni friendship. And not so subtle Chad/Sonny.


**someone to lean on.**

//

There are three things Chad Dylan Cooper is truly sure of. And in this madcap crazy world of Hollywood, it's a big thing because the truth is expensive and rare, just like sparkling_ real_ jewels. It's also sometimes cursed with the ability to hurt.

1. He's in love with Sonny Munroe. Like neck deep in love because other than his hair and his face, all he thinks about is her, all he dreams about is her and all he imagines is her. Yeah, it's _that_ bad. Someone somewhere does the whipping motion with their hands and Chad hangs his head in shame.

Because it's the awful truth. Sonny Munroe has him whipped and _how_.

2. He loves his hair like he loves Sonny. Did you idiots think that his hair was just naturally like that? Well you idiots did think right. Chad's hair is the glossiest, shiniest and the blondest in all of Hollywood. And it's all real. Take that Montana, you fake bottle blond!

3. Chad has one best friend in the whole world. And contrary to popular belief, it's not Sonny. Sonny is the soul to his mate. But the yin to his yang is Tawni. Yeah, you heard right, Tawni Hart, resident pretty person at Chuckle City. She's his one and only best friend.

He loves Sonny. He really does. But sometimes she just doesn't get him. She just doesn't understand how it is to be him.

He's Chad Dylan Cooper – talented, handsome and generally the very definition of awesome. And sometimes to understand him, you have to think like him. That's why despite not liking Chuckle City, he likes Tawni. (And Sonny of course, but that goes without saying.)

Because quite simply, from one narcissist to another, she gets him.

She understands the importance of the hair flip—never overdo it, just a subtle flip so that the light bounces off the shiny golden strands and reflects prettily upon it. She understands looking in the mirror every two hours—because you never know when a zit might pop up and most importantly, she realizes the burden of being pretty. Sure it's wonderful and sure everyone loves you but there's a downside too.

You'll never know who your real friends are; you'll never be able to trust someone right on spot.

Sonny's lovely and Sonny's amazing but Sonny hasn't grown up in Hollywood like he and Tawni have done. Sonny is sometimes naïve and while he loves that about her, it also means that she cannot see that there's no pot of gold at the end of every rainbow. He's tried to tell Sonny more than once, that in Hollywood seeing is _not_ believing but Sonny still can't see and Chad sometimes thinks that Sonny is intentionally blind just so that she wont lose hope.

Poor Sonny, it's all she has sometimes. That and her dreams and of course him but yeah, she holds onto hope in a world that has no use for bright earnest young things. Hollywood just despises them and chews them and spits them out and that's why he's there to take care of Sonny.

But to take care of him, there's Tawni. And he takes care of her too.

//

The first time he met her was when he was five and she was six. She was older but he was a charmer even then and they were each other's first kisses. But after the kiss, they knew, something wasn't right. Something wasn't mean to be.

(They were both too pretty and golden and there would always be unhappiness between them, even if they loved each other. And they did.)

So they became friends.

When James broke her heart, he was there by her side, wiping away the tears and coaxing her to go out to buy something and wear something else other than those horrendous polyester pants. And when this girl—Juliet, was her name—broke his heart, she was the one that convinced him that maybe there was more to life than moping around with a gallon of cranberry juice by your side.

They cleaned up each other's messes and they wiped away each other's tears.

That's what friends do isn't it?

//

But then this whole status quo thing came. Honestly speaking, he didn't know how it started. But after he did, they had to follow it didn't they? Because believe it or not, they were actually loyal to their shows.

And then Sonny came and the whole thing escalated even further. The war worsened, because suddenly, love hate was Hollywood's newest fad.

And until today, he's never figured out how they landed on the opposite side of picket fences. Gossip rags like to make a song and dance about it. Two former best friends torn apart by fame and fortune.

And as much as he'd like to believe that, he knows it's not true. Life came in the way. They got what they wanted, which was fame and fortune and adulation. But in return, they lost a few of their privileges, like the ability to have normal relationships and friends.

But Chad knows that their friendship will never truly end.

Because sometimes he and Tawni walk past each other, and they grin at each other. They can't exchange words too frequently but they do exchange smiles to let them know that the other is doing fine.

And sometimes, when they know that each other are sad, they'll set up web cams, and in the privacy of their rooms, they watch movies and they eat tubs of ice-cream and giggle and cry over stuff. And Chad dosen't cry because he's a real guy but he mopes and sulks and then Tawni mimics Marshall and Ms. Bitterman to get him laughing again and all is well. It's not the real thing, but its pretty close.

Because they know, like everything else in their life, this friendship is EPIC. And they can't lose it. They _don't_ want to lose it. It keeps them sane. It keeps them happy.

But more importantly, it gives them someone to lean on.

Because everyone needs someone.

Even superstars.

* * *

Yes, I am aware this is lame. But I firmly believe that Chad and Tawni can be awesome friends and this has been dying in my fic folder for far too long.


End file.
